pasado doloroso
by salamanderfairytail
Summary: natsu tiene un pasado doloroso junto a sus hermanas que se vieron involucrados en un problema que aun no tiene solucion es mi primera historia porfavor denle una oportunidad
1. prologo

**mi primera historia si ven algun problema de ortografia o algo que no les gusto de la historia diganlo pues me ayudara a mejorar**

-TE VOY A MATAR MALDITO- gritaba un Natsu de 15 años quien estaba peleando con un peli azul que tiene un tatuaje en el ojo en el ojo derecho, la razón el peli azul había lastimado a las 2 hermanas de Natsu una peli roja de su edad llamada erza y una pequeña dos años menor que el llamada Wendy

-ja inténtalo maldito huérfano, siempre estuviste el cuidado de erza y nunca te podías defender solo- dijo el del tatuaje- mírala ahora ni siquiera se puede mantener en pie sola-

-CALLATE JELLAL- grito aún más furioso Natsu quien le encesto un puño en el rostro con una fuerza que supera lo normal mandando a volar unos metros al golpeado, en ese momento Wendy que no se encontraba tan mal como erza trataba de atender a la última y Wendy estaba impresionada con lo que veía, su hermana en estado de shock y Natsu con una furia incontrolable

-MUERE INFELIZ- decía Natsu quien se lanzaba contra jellal con su puño en alto y este último también

-EL QUE MORIRA ERES TU, MALDITO HUERFANO- gritaba jellal con su puño en alto al igual que Natsu apunto de colisionar

Rin rin rin rin rin

El sonido de la alarma que lo despertó de ese sueño del pasado que aún lo enfurecía, el joven se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño, él se encontraba con su cabello rosa más alborotado de lo normal y un pijama compuesto por una camisa blanco con un dragón negro estampado en ella y unos shorts negros

Antes de llegar a su objetivo se encontró con su hermana de su misma edad erza quien tenía el pelo rojo y estaba vestida también con un pijama pero este era un camisa y pantalones morados con espadas grabadas en ellos

-por qué estas llorando Natsu?- pregunto erza acercándose a su hermano preocupada y puso su mano en la mejilla de Natsu para detener esas lagrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos

-qué ? Estoy llorando- se dio cuanta Natsu tras lo que dijo erza y luego mirarse en el espejo del baño pero lo raro es que estaba llorando de un solo ojo y en el otro mostraba una furia implacable, cosa que erza no noto, Natsu no tuvo que darle más rodeos porque se dio cuenta de inmediato que era por su sueño que le mostro su pasado

-ya han sido dos años y por culpa del todo ha cambiado demasiado- pensaba Natsu tras limpiarse las lágrimas y lavarse la cara

**como lo encontrataron tratare de subir un capitulo cada semana **


	2. evadiendo preguntas

**no me esperaba tantos reviews por que el verlos me puse contento y me puse a saltar como loco en mi casa (de donde habre sacado eso de ser tan idiota) bueno volviendo al tema este es el primer capitulo pues el anterior esra el prologo**

**espero que les guste pues aun no tengo mucho experiencia y amedida que vaya escribiendo aumentare mi nivel de redaccion**

**sin mas aqui esta el capitulo 1**

**capitulo uno: evadiendo preguntas**

Natsu POV

Me encontraba mojándome la cara para hacer que las lágrimas cesaran y poder relajar mi rostro que demostraba furia, una furia que no se compara con la de aquel día, pero ¿por qué soñé eso?, me estaba preguntando en mi mente el porqué de ese sueño cuando mi hermana mayor, erza, entro al baño preocupada por mi estado

-Natsu estas bien? – me pregunto erza notoriamente preocupada pero como no estarlo pues, yo no he llorado desde aquel día y que amanezca llorando sin razón es preocupante

-no es nada erza solo tuve una pesadilla, no es nada malo- le dije para que se tranquilizara cosa que no funciono

-estas seguro que no es nada?- me seguía insistiendo hasta que recordé que tenía una noticia que decirles

-estoy seguro, así que cálmate y ve a despertar a Wendy que tengo algo importante que decirles- le dije para que se fuera y no me siguiera viendo en este estado que yo considero penoso, tras decirle esto ella se retiro a hacer lo que le dije y yo me fui a cambiar de ropa para dar la noticia

Luego de 20 minutos baje a la sala vestido con una polera negra y encima de esta una camisa blanca con llamas color rojo y naranjo, unos jeans negros, unas zapatillas rojas y sin olvidar mi querida bufanda

Al llegar a la sala me esperaban erza y Wendy, erza esta vestida con una polera blanca de manga corta y con escote en v, unos jeans azules ajustados que le llegaban hasta la mitad de la canilla, unas zapatillas blancas y su pelo lo lleva suelto, mientras que Wendy lleva su pelo en dos coletas largas a los lados y estaba vestida con una camisa de manga corta de color blanco y dibujos celestes en ella que simbolizaban el viento, una falda celeste y unas chalas moradas

-cuál es la noticia importante que nos tienes que decir Natsu?- pregunto erza sin poder ocultar su curiosidad

-pues conseguí trabajo- respondí como si nada

-he?, que dijiste que no te escuchamos- dijeron ambas con cara de "no te la creo, conseguiste trabajo, eso es imposible"

-que conseguí trabajo- les dije nuevamente preguntandome por qué no creian que consegui trabajo

-aleluya, al fin mi holgazán onii-chan consiguió trabajo, esto de ser una señal de dios- decía Wendy dramatizando la situación

-espero que no te despidan de este trabajo- me dijo erza haciendome recordar la razón por la que me despidieron del anterior trabajo

Pues en ese entonces trabajaba en una tienda como cajero después de clases para pagar la comida y comprarme ropa, cuando de repente entro un tipo con un pasa montañas negro que no me dejaba ver el rostro de este, en un acto de valentía me abalance sobre él y le di la paliza de su vida pensando que este era un ladrón pero cuando le quite el pasa montañas vi su rostro y me quede frio, era el dueño de la tienda y por ende mi jefe, después de eso me salve de una demanda por cuasidelito de homicidio pero el me despidió por ser tan salvaje y no he encontrado trabajo en 6 meses por lo que mis hermanas me catalogaron de holgazán

-no creo que pase lo mismo que en el otro- le dije algo deprimido por el recuerdo de mi anterior trabajo

-y en que trabajaras onii-chan?- me pregunto Wendy a la cual se le notaba la curiosidad

-en el Starbucks de la calle contigua como camarero, gray me ayudo a conseguir el puesto- les dije algo molesto puesto que para conseguir trabajo tuve que recurrir a la ayuda de ese exhibicionista

-y cuando empiezas a trabajar?-esta ves fue erza quien pregunto, pero note algo en su voz y era orgullo

-el próximo lunes después de clases- respondí tranquilamente y feliz al saber que hice que erza se sintiera orgullosa

Después de decir la fabulosa noticia decidimos tomar desayuno y justo hoy me tocaba hacerlo y como estaba de buen humor les hice un banquete a mis preciosas hermanas y luego del desayuno decidimos salir al supermercado pues era fin de semana y nos quedaban pocas cosas, el sueño quedo atrás y salió de mi mente

Erza POV

Nos encontrábamos yendo al supermercado pues con el glotón que tengo de hermano la comida no duraba mucho y como castigo el siempre cargaba las cosas que compramos por muy pesadas que sean, pero algo me inquietaba y era que Natsu ocultaba algo y estoy casi segura que es sobre su sueño, el me mintió y solo hace eso cuando sabe que podemos salir lastimadas nosotras sus queridas hermanas

-onee-chan que tenemos que comprar- me pregunto Wendy sacándome de mis pensamientos

- déjame ver…. Tenemos que compra varias verduras, carne, cereales, leche, queso, comida para los gatos y…..-

-no olvides la salsa tabasco- me interrumpió Natsu y su obsesión con las cosas picantes

- iba a decir pastel de fresas pero eso también lo podemos llevar- le dije, no me importe que el compre cosas de su gusto pues yo compro siempre mi preciado pastel de fresas y no es nada barato

-onee-chan y yo puedo llevar golosinas?- me pregunto Wendy con una carita demasiado tierna y antes de poder hablar el que respondió fue Natsu

-claro Wendy, además erza y yo llevamos cosas de nuestro gusto- respondió Natsu por mi

Luego de eso pagamos las cosas y decidimos dar una vuelta en la cual pasamos cerca de una plaza donde había instalada una cama elástica

-onee-chan, onii-chan puedo jugar un rato en la cama elástica- pregunto muy entusiasmada porque no todos los días se puede subir a una cama elástica

-claro Wendy ve y diviértete- le respondí sin problemas pues teníamos dinero de sobra y con el nuevo trabajo de Natsu nos sobrara más dinero aun para nuestros gustos

Después de que Wendy fuera a jugar a la cama elástica vi mi oportunidad para interrogar a Natsu sobre su sueño y por qué no me lo quiere decir, a mí su hermana mayor aunque solo por meses

-Natsu puedes venir un poco necesitó hablar contigo- le dije con una señal de que me siguiera hasta un árbol que estaba cerca, luego de llegar al árbol el hablo primero

-que necesitas hablar conmigo erza?- me pregunto con signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza al más puro estilo anime

-Natsu porque me mentiste?- solté la bomba de inmediato para no dar rodeos

-mentirte sobre qué?- me respondió con una pregunta haciéndose el desentendido

-sobre el sueño Natsu, estoy segura que me mentiste sobre aquello- justo después de decir eso él se tensó como si hubiera recordado algo malo y triste

Natsu POV

Porque eso, no podía preguntar sobre algo más, no tenía que ser sobre ese maldito sueño, si ese maldito sueño que más que sueño es un recuerdo del pasado, un pasado tormentoso para mí pero para erza una tortura y pena que ella ya paso y no quiero que ella lo recuerde, por nada del mundo quiero que ella lo recuerde

-erza no te mentí sobre el sueño, solo fue una pesadilla y nada más- le dije tratando de dar por terminada esta conversación que parece interrogación

-no me mientas Natsu, tu solo me mientes cuando me quieres proteger a mí y a Wendy-me dijo con notoria preocupación

-te digo que no…..-

-si lo haces, despertaste llorando y ahora estas tenso y temblando- tras escuchar esto observe mi mano y era cierto, estoy temblando de miedo, pero a que le tengo miedo?, fue ahí cuando recordé, le tengo miedo a ver a mis hermanas tristes y destrozadas como en aquel día

-Natsu entiendo que nos quieres proteger pero no cargues con todo tu solo- me dijo erza pero en ese momento se me ocurrió algo para terminar con el tema de una vez por todas

-está bien tu ganas, lo que soñé fue que estábamos llegando a la casa y secuestraban a Wendy y tu tratando de evitarlo recibiste un disparo del secuestrador y morías en mis brazos y eso debió afectarme pues a ambas las quiero mucho-le mentí nuevamente pero esta vez sí se la creyó pues puso una cara que demostraba que estaba conmovida

-enserio nos quieres tanto Natsu?- me pregunto conmovida

-si las quiera, las quiero tanto como a mi vida- y eso era cierto, si algo les llegaba a pasar me culparía de por vida y no podría perdonarme

-perdón por preguntarte algo tan incómodo Natsu- me dijo más tranquila, cosa que a mí me alivio, pues no tendría que lidiar con más preguntas

-no importa, es normal que te preocuparas- le dije y con esto termino esta conversación que para mi gusto termino bien

Luego de eso Wendy volvió agitada pero feliz por su aventura en la cama elástica, esperamos a que Wendy se recuperara un poco de su cansancio para partir a nuestra casa que no quedaba muy lejos de allí

Luego de volver a casa en lo que quedaba del día erza no volvió a tocar el tema y parecía que estaba de buen humor por lo que le dije de quererla tanto, porque si lo que yo prepare para el desayuno era un banquete lo que erza nos preparó para la cena es un festín de reyes, luego de la cena nos fuimos cada uno a nuestra habitación para dormir pues mañana será un día agotador con clases y mi nuevo trabajo

**que les parecio? no escatimen en insultos, alagos, criticas o amenazas de muerte pues me ayudara a mejorar o a aprender a correr por mi vida**

**bueno el siguiente capitulo vendra a lo mas tardar en 4 dias o eso espero pero no sera mucho lo que esperaran**

**cuidense que salamander se retira por ahora paz y amor**


End file.
